


Twin Arrivals

by KiraMyst



Series: The Mutant Dynasty [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU!Mimic, AU!Rogue, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Gen, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Protective Logan (X-Men)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Amara is a Mutant as is her twin brother Aman. They are strong for having manifested a few months ago. They have been brought up in London by foster parents, believing themselves to be the only ones left of their family, only to come to Xavier's Academy to find that their grandparents are none other then Charlotte Xavier and Eric Lensherr; Professor X and Magneto. Meanwhile having run into a Mutant called Logan on their way to the Academy, Amara forms a bond with him as she helps him discover his real name and the past he has no recollection about except the last fifteen years. As they learn to explore and control their mutations they make friends and enemies with fellow Mutants and Humans, learning what it means to be Legacy Mutants and becoming the X-Men Twins; Nightshade & Mimic.
Relationships: Amaranthus Xavier-Lensher/Jubilation Lee, Amaryliss Xavier-Lensherr/James Howlett, Charlotte Xavier/Erik Lensherr, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Series: The Mutant Dynasty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747870
Kudos: 5





	Twin Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Before reading this, you should know, that this story features darwinian ideas and ideals on evolution and opposing views on religion and their various beliefs as to the reactions in response to Mutants.
> 
> If you've chosen to read this based on the Rogue & Mimic Tag, stop reading, the only things are from the two are most of their mutation character arcs and in Mimic's case, his codename.

Prologue

Mutation.

The essence of Evolution.

Without which, we would all not be here.

A natural process, unchanged for eons.

Humans are the result, of thousands of millennia of that process.

They weren't just created out of nowhere.

They became this way over time.

From the Homo Erectus, to Homo Sapiens.

Yet, sometimes.

Somewhere back down the line.

The process, diverges.

As nature deems it necessary to split the two.

It happens in the natural world all the time.

New Sub-Species coming into being.

Separate but still a part of the whole.

And so, the process also affects the Humans.

Thousands of generations down the line.

To culminate in Us.

The First Sub-Species.

The Mutants.

**Author's Note:**

> For my MutantDynasty!Verse, my headcanon is that the Mutants were the first offshoot of the Humans.  
> The Oldest sub-species out of the subsequent; Inhumans, Deviants, Magicals and Mutates that came after them.  
> The Kree and Skrull equivalent to the Mutants were The Inhumans & The Deviants. 
> 
> What do you think? :)  
> Comment Respectfully, Please ;)


End file.
